Realization bites the beginning or the end
by tevote
Summary: Are sakura and Kakashi having problems in their romantic relationship? Are there secrets being hidden beneath friends. This is the sequel to realization bites. Authors- Moonlesslife and Tevote. we don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Solitary realizations.

I do not own Naruto.

This story is the sequel to realization bites. There is only a small time skip.

Chapter 1.

The Konoha moon was shining proudly, overtaking most of the clouds. There were stars spread far and wide. And a very light fog was hovering over a small river. On the bank lay three shinobi, basking in the night air. Surrounded by trees waving backwards and forwards with the wind, lay Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. Old squad 7, together laying on their backs and gazing at the stars. Just like they used to. " Sakura-chan I can't believe it's your 23rd birthday, you're getting so old." Naruto hadn't meant that as an insult but he found that Sakura had taken it as one. Because he was being held upside down over the river. Naruto twisted about " Hey, Hey! Let me go! I didn't mean it like that!! You're young and pretty!!! I'm sorry. Please don't drop me in the river!" Naruto hit the ground with a thump, and Sakura walked back over to where she was laying, chuckling. " Phew..." Naruto wiped his forehead. He crawled back over to Sakura and Sasuke who was sitting up now just smirking. " I swear, Kakashi-sensei has really rubbed off on you" Sakura smiled but also added a deathstare, she didn't want Naruto talking about her man like that. They sat in a circle around a small fire that had been made. " You two are going to be leaving me soon , you're finally Anbu . I'm so proud of you guys." Naruto scratched his head " Thanks Sakura" these words came from Sasukes mouth, he seemed to have warmed up a little bit these past few years. Sasuke kept his hair short, and his features had matured a bit, he was still drop dead gorgeous. But he had some competition now days. Considering Naruto now had his own fan club of girls chasing after him. He had really grown, in maturity and in features. He was just handsome! He had long blonde hair now, pulled back in a pony tail.But the two of them could never compare to her Kakashi, he was just a whole other story. " Sakura hello!" Naruto was waving his hands in front of her face.

" Oh sorry Naruto. What did you say?" Sakura looked back at Naruto questioningly. " I said how old is Kakashi sensei now, I mean he must be getting pretty old." Sasuke stood calmly and stepped back. " Huh?" Naruto just sat there dumbfounded. But he soon received nuckles to his jaw, and added with some chakra he went flying into the river. " Don't ever call Kakashi old!"

" pftt..Dobe." Sasuke just snickered, Naruto did look pretty funny just sitting there on his ass. Drenched on the bank of the river. He spat out the water " Sakura! Arggg I didn't mean it that way, this isn't my night..." He stood slowly, as he saw the glare retreating off of Sakura's face. Who was also very beautiful now, her hair went down past her waist. And had adapted some small waves in it. Her eyes were so green now that you would just get lost in them.

Once everything had calmed down they all sat back around the fire. " when does Kakashi come back?" Sasuke looked at Sakura.

" Well he said he would be back tomorrow in time for the festival, he said he was sorry he couldn't make it to the party or to the camp out tonight." Sakura sighed.

" Well it's good he will be back tomorrow."

" How did Kakashi-sensei tell you that if he isn't here?" Naruto said numbly.

" It's called a letter you Baka! Naruto sometimes I swear! You are so numb skulled."

They all cracked up laughing. ' Ahh it's great to be back with these guys, I really couldn't imagine a birthday without them.' " Sakura-chan how's your training going?"

" Well I think it's going good, I have mastered almost more jutsus then Kakashi now. But he keeps getting stronger"

" I still can't believe, you got moved to jonin before me and Sasuke. And you and Kakashi-sensei are both the most skilled ninjas in Konoha, ranked near the Hokage."

Sakura smiled. " I think I should have my head carved into the stone now!" Sasuke smiled. And Naruto just laughed quite loudly. After a lot of laughs, everyone getting drenched by rain and Naruto eating all the food. They headed home, saying there goodbyes and one last happy birthday to Sakura.

Sakura opened the door to her appartment. She still lived alone, she wanted to live with Kakashi but also liked her privacy. They had been together for 5 years now, 5 amazing years. They fought all the time and laughed about what they fought about. She was in love with him. Her appartment did feel empty though, she was used to finding a letter or a rose...Or Kakashi sitting there just hiding a smirk under that mask of his. But there was nothing, he had been gone for a month. Usually they were sent on missions together but the mission was a very easy one and Sakura suggested Kakashi take it as he looked like he needed some travelling time ( he was getting lazy). Sakura smiled at the thought of Kakashi ' Ahhh that man...What has he done to me. Inner Sakura- Nothing that I don't like!' Sakura shook her head of the thoughts. She prepared for a long nights rest.

Naruto scratched his head, " Hey ah..Hinata, would you like to be my date at the festival tonight?" Naruto watched as Hinata's white face turned red. She giggled, and fumbeled with her fingers.

" Um...y-yes.Naruto-kun." She smiled, Naruto grinned widely. Making his handsome face stand out. " Great I will see you there!" Naruto yelled this to her as he ran down the street waving, he was on his way to get some Ramen. Hinata just stood there and breathed in deeply. " I-I c-can't believe th-that I am going to..To a festival wi-th Naruto-kun...On on a d-date...Ahh" Hinata passed out from all of the excitement.

Sakura brushed her long hair, it was still very much the same colour. She pulled it into a pony tail.

" I wonder what Kakashi will say...He hasn't seen me for a while and I let my hair grow really long..But thats if he makes it back tonight." She was wearing black shorts that went down to her knees and just a white t-shirt. She heard a banging at her door. Quickly she went downstairs to answer it.

" Oh my god Ino! I thought you didn't get back for another week!!" Ino strangeled Sakura with a hug " You know I couldn't miss the festival, and I had to give you your birthday present!" Ino grinned and stood back. " My my Sakura you really let your hair grow didn't you?" Sakura nodded as she closed the door behind Ino and motioned for her to sit down at the table. They sat down at the same time, with Sakura bringing some tea. " I see you kept your hair short...Even shorter than the last time I saw you. Which was about two months ago. That reminds me how was your mission?" Ino sighed " Exhausting I just couldn't wait to get back, there were so many thugs trying to steal stuff from me. And I still can't believe you've been with Kakashi for so long, so has anything special happened?" Sakura's eyebrows fumbled. " What do you mean Ino?" Ino turned her mouth to a cheeky grin. " You know, anything intimate? Has he proposed, are you married already? Any children?" Sakura gasped. " Ino! Of coarse intimate stuff has happened, but no I don't have children with him! And no he hasn't proposed yet.." Ino just laughed " Well he is taking his damn time!"

Sakura and Ino kept talking for almost an hour. " Oh right I need to get you your birthday present, come on we are going to the market!" " Wh-what? Why?" " So I can get you a present, maybe a Kimono I mean I heard you're going to see Kakashi tonight So lets go and get you some excessories!" With that Sakura was dragged out of her house and towards the market.

Whe they arrived Sakura had barely any engergy left, to even begin looking around. But Ino had other ideas for her. " Ooo this shop looks good!" She pulled Sakura by the arm and into a small Kimono shop. ' Man she hasn't changed much...She still loves her shopping.' Ino ran all around the store looking through all the clothes racks and chucking Kimonos everywhere. " No"

" no" and the next clothing rack. " No" Soon she was asked to leave the store because she was making such a mess. They walked around a little bit just staring in the small stores. Until Sakura just stopped in the middle of the market. As on the other side a dress that was quite like nothing she had ever seen, was just sitting on the other side of the market, just waiting for her to go and buy it.

Ino saw it to, but decided to take action by yanking Sakura in the direction of the kimono. Sakura was still speechless by the time they got there, the Kimono was A very light blue, with green lines-that looked like the colour of her eyes. Running through the dress. There was a small bow at the back and it was pink, just on the cuffs of the Kimono, was also a very light shade of pink blended into the Kimono. " Oh my god Sakura it's perfect! Thats your birthday present right there!" Sakura shot her neck towards Ino " What no thats to expensive!" " Ha I don't care i'm getting it for you." Sakura ran after Ino as she ran over to the counter " No Ino you can't." " To late, Hi i would like to buy that Kimono over there." And that was it, it was setteled. Sakura could have stopped Ino from buying the Kimono but she wasn't to good at arguing with an angry Ino so she didn't argue.

Soon night fell over Konoha, and the festival began. All the women Shinobi were dressed beautifully and the men also. Shikamaru, Ten ten, Lee, Neji and Temari were all walking in a small group. " It's so great that everyones back, we can have such a youthfull experience!" Shikamaru just grunted ' Man Lee hasn't changed with his language...Gai really has rubbed off on him. Shikamaru had Temari's arm linked with his, they were dating at the moment only for a month, but Neji and Ten ten had been together for 3 years. Lee, well Lee was another story he was with someone...But that someone wasn't the best person in the world. " Gai !" Lee ran up to his ex-sensei and planted a big sloppy kiss on his lips. Everyone pretty much grimaced at them. " Get a room!" yelled Temari. Everyone was happy for them but they just didn't need to show that much affection in public.

Sakura and Ino made there way over to their friends who were all grimacing at something. " Hey guys what are you-oh.." Sakura and Ino's gazes were both turned to gai and Lee kissing. " Ahhh" Ino took her shoe off and chucked it at them. They broke appart. " Hey..that wasn't nice!" Sakura and Ino both looked at eachother " yeah well that wasn't nice." Sakura said replaying the moment in her head. Ino's shoe was soon given back to her. Soon Naruto and Hinata were found, as was Sasuke. They all walked around together laughing, watching the performances that were on and waiting for the fireworks. But Sakura's mind seemed to be on something else, she had been looking everywhere and still hadn't spotted Kakashi. Everyone was now dancing to the music, and Sakura decided to take a walk. She went over onto a small hill that was over the whole festival. And it looked really pretty. But she wanted this pretty to be with Kakashi. " Thats not the fork Sakura." Sakura's face lit up as she turned around. She almost screamed when she saw the sight before her. " Kakashi!" She smiled, he looked fantastic his hair was the same and he was wearing his mask and headband. But jeans and a black t-shirt. Sakura ran towards him and hugged him. " Kakashi i've missed you so much!" Kakashi brought her face to his and kissed her on the lips. Sakura laughed in the amazing kiss that she had been longing for. Through the kiss Kakashi spoke " What?" He pulled her closer. " You know I hate it when you do that." " Do what?" He continued Kissing her. " Kiss me with your mask on." " hm..Really?" Before he could finish playing his game, Sakura practically ripped the mask off his face and kissed his beautiful lips. They tasted amazing, she had been craving him since the first day he left for the mission. And now she could have her moment with him.

They pulled away after a short while " You look beautiful. It's good to see you again." She smiled, she loved it when he complimented her. " I have something for you. It's not much but just for the festival." He pulled out a beautiful flower, it was white with purple petals on the inside of it. It smelt fantastic. " It's beautiful thank you!" Kakashi gave the flower to Sakura. He still had to give her her birthday present but not yet, he wanted to go and see everyone else first. And wait until later.

End chapter one- Hey guys i've decided to write a sequel to realization bites, and this is it as you can see! I tried to keep it interesting for the first chapter. Now that i have a base i'm sure I will be able to make it better. Thank you for your reviews and help on the last story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon.

Tevote.


	2. HmmSuprises?

Chapter 2:

There was a very weak breeze blowing, but it was nice. Kakashi linked his arm with Sakura's, she smelt elegant, and exotic. Naruto and Hinata walked on the right of Kakashi and on Sakura's left was Sasuke. They were all laughing at Naruto as Kakashi had made a joke, something along the lines of " Lucky we aren't all virgins" Naruto went red at the joke hence all the laughing.

It was getting late and everyone had just finished eating. Sakura sat on her and Kakashi's pick nick blanket. She couldn't help but let her eyes glue to Kakashi's face, well what was visible of it anyway. " Sakuraaaa stop staring at me" He turned his head slowly to face her and a smirk was evident. Sakura giggled " It's not my fault, I haven't seen you for such a long time. I can barely remember you." She pouted.

"Really..." Kakashi's eye turned to an evil shape. He leaned in towards Sakura "So you don't remember how my kisses tasted?" Sakura moved in a little closer, and said quite breathlessly,

"N-no" Kakashi smirked through his mask again.

"Well then that's too bad" He moved away quickly and looked at the scenery. Sakura scowled at him.

'Inner Sakura- That bastard! How dare he think he would get away with that?' Sakura jumped from her spot and pinned Kakashi down. "Hey!" Sakura slammed her mouth onto his. Although his mask was there, she didn't care, even though she wanted to take it off his face so badly. She let there lips battle each other until she pulled away slowly.. Kakashi moved a piece of hair and curled it behind Sakura's ear, placing his hand on her face

"You're beautiful, Sakura." They stared in each other's eyes and felt what they had felt for so long. Sakura's heart was burning, she had been waiting all this time to get this feeling back. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes slowly

"I've been waiting for so long Kakashi...So long" She hid her face in his neck. "What have you been waiting for?" He questioned in a light whisper. Sakura took in his sent.

"For you...to hear your voice, to look in your eyes, to hear your laugh...To tell you I love you."

Kakashi held her closer "I love you too Sakura." She pulled her head back for a moment. Green met onyx as their eyes connected. Kakashi pulled her forward for another kiss.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura!" Naruto made his way over to the couple. Sakura sat up

" Narruuutooooo" She growled angrily.

Naruto stopped and scratched his head " Ahh. Sorry if I interrupted something I just thought I would tell you the fireworks are about to begin."

Sakura smiled softly " thank you, Naruto."

' inner Sakura- trust that baka to ruin a precious moment for us.' Naruto walked back down the hill to Hinata who was blushing furiously waiting for him.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her into a hug. He was hugging her from behind, his hands placed over hers on her stomach. The first spark flew up towards the sky, then exploded a bright red color spreading everywhere. Sakura gasped, it had been such a long time since she had seen fireworks and now she felt so safe wrapped in Kakashi's arms.

Once the fireworks finished they just laid there in contentment. What more could the world give them, but each other. This was paradise, simply paradise, where nothing could go wrong, or at least nothing could go wrong with this moment in time. Neither Sakura nor Kakashi wanted to leave, but then again Naruto had other ideas.

"Sakura, Kakashi, why don't we go to the Konoha bar and celebrate your return." Naruto said showing off his pearly whites.

"Why don't you just let us be," Sakura said and cuddled up next to Kakashi more affectionately, but Kakashi had other ideas.

"Yeah, we will join you Naruto," Kakashi said, to Sakura's inner worldly demise.

inner- why was he agreeing to this. He just got back why shouldn't he spend more time with me, that's how it should be. But then again wouldn't that make me all to selfish.

Kakashi still needed time to come up with a plan on the best way of giving Sakura a gift. He wanted it to be sweet and sincere, but he needed time, thus the reason for his agreeing to go to the bar.

Naruto jumped for joy and hugged Hinata, who in turn, turned a deep tomato red. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at his friend's actions. Sakura pulled away from Kakashi leaving him a little confused on to why she got up so suddenly, when just a minute ago she had snuggled closer to him.

Kakashi guessed the reason correctly; she was ticked off at him, to say the least. Kakashi got up off the ground and picked up the blanket while sighing but only Sasuke heard the sigh. Once the blanket was folded, Sakura snagged it from Kakashi's arms and put it under her arm.

"Come on," Naruto said now tugging on his sensei's arm, "Some of the others are waiting for us."

'Some of the others.' What did Naruto mean by that? Well, at least I'll have someone to talk to because I doubt Sakura wants to talk to me right, I even bet she's blaming herself for something.

"I'll drop this blanket at home first; I'll see you guys there." Sakura said and started to walk down the hill alone, before anyone could stop her.

"I'll be right back," Kakashi said to his two ex-students and Hinata. Kakashi managed to catch up to the, what looked like to be sulking Sakura and grabbed her from behind.

Sakura thought two can play at this game, and she ignored his presence and kept on walking.

"Sakura," Kakashi said and flipped her around so that she was facing him. "I'm sorry, I just want to see everyone again, and I didn't know it would hurt you this much, I'll go home with you." Kakashi's eyes were as sincere as his words..

Sakura put on a fake smile, but Kakashi could see right through it. "You go, I don't really want to go out for a drink tonight." Sakura stammered but Kakashi knew she was still hurt.

Kakashi pulled Sakura towards him, and pulled down his mask. He brought his lips down onto her soft, luscious ones. Sakura gave him entrance and they battled each other with their tongues. Kakashi was the one to begin this kiss, but also the first one to break it off.

"Please come, I have something I want to give you after, and I don't want to be parted from you tonight. Remember, we have forever to be with each other, but our friends are also important."

"What are you going to give me, Kakashi?" Sakura was curious know, what would he give her.

"You'll just have to find out and see, it's a total surprise." Kakashi murmured and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I hate surprises," Sakura whispered..

Kakashi just laughed at her words and kissed her forehead. Something told him this was going to be a long night.


End file.
